Electrical energy storage systems have attracted significant attention within the past few decades due to the sustained interest in alternative energy sources which stems from the gradual depletion of oil resources around the world. From this point of view, the development of clean and highly efficient energy storage systems is becoming an even more urgent need. Advanced energy storage systems such as lithium-ion batteries are important approaches to mitigate energy shortage and global climate warming issues that the world is currently facing. High power and high energy density are essential to batteries for applications in electric vehicles, stationary energy storage systems for solar and wind energy, as well as smart grids.
Because conventional lithium-ion batteries are inadequate to meet these needs, advanced materials with high capacity and fast charge-discharge capability are desirable for next generation lithium-ion batteries. Additionally, it is desirable to develop an electrode material with improved conductivity to further improve the rate capability and/or cycling performance.